


睡前请关窗②

by 20_hoziszd



Series: 睡前请关窗 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 圆顺 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd
Series: 睡前请关窗 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529534
Kudos: 9





	睡前请关窗②

1，2，3，4……权顺荣掰着手指数数，正好7天。7天了！他这个0独守空房7天了！

李知勋这个拔屌无情的人，不，猫，吃完就跑。第二天一早丢下一句去出差，就消失了。

虽然他也爽够了，但就是太爽了，以至于又找不到合适的猛1。权顺荣拍拍自己的屁股，叹气，什么时候才能开张啊。

刚走到门口电梯正准备关上，他急急忙忙跑过去，“等一下！”在关上前一刻塞进自己的手。

呼，赶上了。等他看清电梯里的人，权顺荣瞬间后悔了。他低下头擦擦眼角，摸摸下巴的胡茬，靠啊，没想到随便出门买个东西就遇见帅哥。怎么偏偏这个时候遇上了。权顺荣偷瞄一下，一双细长的大长腿映入眼帘，再往上看，唔，尺寸好像也不小。

“几楼？”还是低音炮！加分。

“啊啊，五楼。”权顺荣这才想起他还没按层数，他抬头一看，五楼早就亮起。

五楼就只有他在住，另外一户前几天还在装修。嗯？难不成帅哥和他住同一层？

权顺荣顾不上现在自己是什么形象，反正钓到就是赚到。他转过身开始自我介绍，“你好，我叫权顺荣，你是新搬来的吧？以后我们就是邻居了，有什么事可以来找我，大家相互照应。”递过自己肉乎乎的手。

这回他光明正大地盯着帅哥的脸看，越看越满意。冷脸帅哥配上金丝眼镜，绝了。勾得他痒痒。

帅哥没回答他的话，也没握上他的手。电梯门开了，他讪讪地想把手收回去，帅哥却牵住他的手，把他带出电梯。

“我叫全圆佑。以后请多关照。”

“全先生要来我家坐一下吗？一起吃个饭？”权顺荣手指挠挠他的手心，对他眨眨眼。

“叫我圆佑就好。”全圆佑看着扭捏着身子抬头看他的权顺荣，笑着扶扶滑落的眼镜，“好。”

满心欢喜把人领进门，权顺荣又立刻把他推出去，“等等！我先收拾一下。”

慌慌张张把桌上新买的情趣用品丢进床头柜，捡起地上的衣服丢进洗衣机，又仔细看看还有什么不能见人的东西，最后才让他进来。

兴冲冲地说请人吃饭，实际上权顺荣根本没开过几次伙。在厨房磨蹭半天，才捧出两碗泡菜炒饭和一锅拉面。

还好全圆佑也不挑，脱掉眼镜就开始吃饭。权顺荣盯着帅哥的脸，感觉碗里有点咸的泡菜炒饭也开始好吃起来。唔，如果做的时候也戴着眼镜就好了。

权顺荣快速吃完饭，撑着脑袋看着全圆佑。等他咽下最后一口擦嘴时，拉起椅子坐近了一点。饭桌原本就不大，两个人的小腿贴合到一起，权顺荣故意用腿磨蹭他，“你看这么晚了…”不如我们干些其他事吧。

可惜他还没说出下半句，全圆佑已经接上了。“我先回去吧。就不打扰你了。”

“啊？”权顺荣眼睁睁看着吹吹镜片重新戴上眼镜的全圆佑往门口走，末了还挥挥手示意他不用送，直接开门走人。

这算什么事嘛！权顺荣洗完澡躺在床上打滚。这些猛1都怎么回事？一个个吃完就跑？近水楼台先得月，好不容易看中一个，就不信钓不到他。

事实上他的确没钓到，他都快成为姜太公了。

第一天，他打扮得整整齐齐，带着电脑按响隔壁门铃。顺利地进入全圆佑的家，到处看，寻找有没有其他人的生活痕迹。但什么都没找到。

“圆佑，这个我不会~”他打开一个ppt文档。

“哪里不会？”全圆佑从背后环抱住他，直接把手放在他手上控制鼠标。

“全部~”他努力忍住翘起的嘴角，眨巴着眼睛装可怜。

全圆佑三两下就帮他处理好，他仰起头崇拜地看着全圆佑，“圆佑好厉害哦！”

今天能钓到了吧？

只见全圆佑穿上外套，“我要出去一趟了。”

不行。

第二天，上班摸鱼的时候发短信问全圆佑要不要一起去看电影。

全圆佑一口答应，并说自己已经买好了电影票。

他满心期待等到下班那一刻，立刻往约定好的电影院赶。直到他一手捧着爆米花一手拿着冰可乐坐在全圆佑隔壁，才发现屏幕上反映的是他最讨厌的纪录片。全圆佑看得津津有味，他看得昏昏入睡。

全圆佑喊他起来的时候，他才发现电影院只剩下他们两个，全圆佑肩膀处还有他的口水渍。

今天钓到了吗？

没有。

第三天，他约全圆佑去吃宵夜，还喝了不少酒。没把人灌醉反而自己先醉了。

次日醒来发现自己躺在自己床上抱着全圆佑的衣服睡。

第四天，权顺荣发誓今天一定要钓到全圆佑。

可是他已经找不到借口了。他叹了口气，把昨晚弄脏的床单晾好。突然看见隔壁阳台晾着的东西。

他拿起一旁的晾衣杆，伸直着手试图勾到隔壁阳台晾着的衣物。他大半个身子都探出阳台，踮踮脚，终于勾住了。他拿到手一看，是一条紫色的内裤。

他思考了很久，无论如何他都想象不出一个猛1穿这么骚气的内裤。但李知勋让他深刻地体会到做人不能对别人有刻板印象。

权顺荣拿出手机发短信，“圆佑~你内裤吹到我家阳台了。”

对面秒回，“我在外面，等会来拿。”

权顺荣哼着小曲，翻出前几天买的小东西戴上，给自己做好清理和扩张，把涂满润滑的跳蛋塞进后穴，调低档度，等待着全圆佑上门。

叮咚，门铃响起，他屁颠屁颠跑去开门。

“圆佑，你来啦？”

全圆佑点点头。和往常不一样，今天全圆佑穿了一套西服，配上他的眼镜。权顺荣觉得他宽大的衣服下摆已经快遮不住他勃起的下身。

“你很热吗？脸有点红。”全圆佑摸摸他潮红的脸。

权顺荣被他的手冰了一下，“好像有点，我，我开个空调。”

他趴到床上找空调遥控器，奇怪，明明昨天才开过，怎么不见了？

“顺荣是在找这个吗？”他扭头一看，全圆佑手中拿着一个遥控器，但并不是空调遥控器。全圆佑按下一个按钮。

“等一下！啊…”权顺荣体内的跳蛋开始猛地震动起来。他抓住床单，后穴传来强烈的快感。

突然感觉裤子被拉下去，冰凉的手指探进后穴，把跳蛋推进了一点。“顺荣舒服吗？”全圆佑摸索了一下，找到地方后，恶劣地把跳蛋按在前列腺。

“啊…不行…啊…”新换的床单被权顺荣积攒了好几天的精液弄脏。体内的跳蛋还在不断震动着，刚射过的性器又吐出透明的前列腺液。

“顺荣怎么一个人去了，我还没开始呢。”全圆佑脱掉权顺荣的裤子，拉开自己西装裤链，放出自己硬挺的性器，拆开从床头柜拿的避孕套给自己戴上。

和他想象中一样大。但现在并不是权顺荣思考这个的时候。因为全圆佑现在想直接提枪而上，而他体内还有一个跳蛋。

“不行！会坏掉的。”权顺荣吓得往前爬几步，又被全圆佑拉回来。

“顺荣不是很喜欢这个东西吗？”

“不，不喜欢。我喜欢你的东西。”权顺荣赶紧摇头。

全圆佑伸手把跳蛋抠出来随手一丢，还在震动的跳蛋在地上发出嗡嗡声。权顺荣还没来得及心疼自己的灵魂伴侣被这样对待，下一秒被全圆佑掐着腰填满。

“唔…好满…”权顺荣感受着熟悉的感觉，身后的人开始操干起来，每一下都顶到他的前列腺，“轻点…啊啊…”

“顺荣不喜欢这样吗？”全圆佑伸手想揉捏他胸前的软肉，却摸到了奇怪的东西。

他把权顺荣翻过来。掀开衣服，发现他摸到的奇怪东西，是两个乳夹。把权顺荣的乳尖夹得红肿不堪。他伸手扯了一下，感受到后穴猛地收紧，身下的人发出呜咽声，“圆佑…疼…”

他抬起权顺荣的腿发狠地顶撞。没被衣服盖住的铃铛乳夹随着他的动作铃铃响。他低头舔弄着权顺荣的乳尖，还时不时咬一下。

“不…别咬…我要射了…啊啊…”权顺荣因为强烈的快感颤抖着身子，咬着唇闭上眼，却发现射不出，似乎有种熟悉的感觉。

他睁开眼一看，正在操干他的人头上不知道什么时候长出两个毛绒绒的黑色耳朵，身后长出长长的尾巴此刻正紧紧地圈住他的性器根部。

他瞬间觉得委屈极了，泪珠子一串串往下掉，“你们这些猫，怎么都喜欢欺负人呜呜呜呜呜”

“什么叫你们这些猫？”全圆佑放慢了速度，故意磨蹭着他的敏感点。

“快点…”

“顺荣说出来，我就让你射。”全圆佑继续引诱着他。

“我说，你快点操我呜呜呜”

全圆佑继续加大力度顶撞，从权顺荣支离破碎的话语中获得了自己想要的信息。

全圆佑松开尾巴时，权顺荣陷入高潮缓不过神，小腿肚打颤，疲软的性器还在吐着一波波液体。

他好不容易恢复一点理智，却看见全圆佑把装满精液的避孕套打结丢去一边，又戴上一个新的。

“怎…怎么又来了”

全圆佑摸摸他的脸，“顺荣很乖，奖励多一次。”

第二天一早，他醒来全圆佑已经出去了，只留下一张今晚一起吃饭的纸条。他颤抖着腿爬下床，穿好衣服，随意收拾几套衣服放进行李箱，迅速给公司发了出差申请，买好机票。

虽然他记不得昨天被全圆佑操哭的时候说了什么胡话，但他记得他把李知勋出卖了。再不跑路就完蛋了。

走之前还不忘关好阳台的窗户。这回没猫进来了吧。


End file.
